Stuck
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: It's really sad how we're stuck in presence, only having memories of the beautiful past. At least we can always hold those memories near and dear, and know that soon, we'll be able to make more. But, it's always nice to try to go back and make more with the ones you loved most. (One-shot)


**A/N: Why am I writing this? Well, I was reading '6 Gun Quota' on my old account, and I just went back through memory lane. Like, I actually remember being at my old house, staying up throughout the night until eight in the morning, taking a shower, then going to bed. And all the other people I no longer contact, who I actually loved, and all that. And it's just... damn, I miss the old days. If I could, I would go back in time and relive those moments. But, sadly we can't. So, enjoy this story~!**

* * *

**Stuck**

The soft gust of wind glided throughout the forest, causing Grim to shiver. She smiled though, looking at the picture in her hand, remembering the good times she had with her old friends. Her aqua eyes scanned over the large group, the memories of the adventures she had with them coming back. But, it was all over now. She didn't see them much anymore. If she did, they probably wouldn't recognize her. Thanks to Sniffles, she changed more than ever. Back then, she was _very_ different from what she was now. She was no longer infected, she couldn't control fire anymore, she couldn't be _protected_ by fire anymore, and she wasn't a Sakunam.

The memories replayed over and over in her mind like a broken record. And they all made her smile and giggle.

"I miss back when everything was actually... fun," she spoke softly, sitting on the forest floor as she continued to examine the picture. "When I actually had scars to remember my adventures. When my cousin was actually smiling... damn, it sucks to be in the present!"

The wolf gave out an aggravated sigh, closing her aqua eyes.

* * *

"_Grim, come on. We have to do something."_

"_Fine. One outta two won't be so bad. That fucker wants a finger, I'll give him one."_

* * *

"_So, what happened? Why did I find you roaming San Francisco all alone, and sad?"_

"_Well... let's just say I think I saw something that made me jump to conclusions, and I... well... left..."_

"_I get it! Your special someone has another special someone,k and it made you sad."_

"_You're half right..."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_I thought I was his special someone, but I guess I was wrong..."_

"_It's okay, Boo. He just lost something he can _never_ get from someone else."_

"_I guess. I don't know many people who are like me."_

"_Don't worry yourself. You'll find someone new. Someone who makes you much more happier."_

"_Hopefully."_

* * *

"_Grim!"_

"_N-no! LET ME GO!"_

"_Just hold still."_

"_HELP! COPS!"_

"_Grim! Calm down! It's okay!"_

"_HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"_

"_No! I'm not hurting you!"_

* * *

"_What is your problem? First you run away, and then you don't even want my help when you're drowning? I don't get it!"_

"_No one said I was smart..."_

"_Come on. Let's go."_

"_So... what have you been doing since you left?... Why aren't you talking?"_

"_Just don't feel like it..."_

"_Please tell me what's wrong. I can probably help you... Come on. You know I can help."_

"_No."_

"_At least say hi to everyone, Grim. They all miss you."_

* * *

"_What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?"_

"_I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep..."_

"_So you came out here?"_

"_Yeah... I guess so..."_

"_Why are you really out here?"_

"_Just got rid of something."_

"_Got rid of what?"_

"_GOD IT'S TWENTY QUESTIONS WITH YOU!"_

* * *

"_Grim? Where're you going?"_

"_Um... out."_

"_When'll you be back?"_

"_Whenever I feel like returning..."_

"_You promised you wouldn't leave!"_

"_I said I'll return! I'm leaving forever."_

"_Fine. Just... _please_ come back. I don't want to look for you again."_

Grim curled her paws into tight fists, the photograph now laying on her lap.

"Dammit!" she snarled, shutting her eyes as she tensed her body. "Why did I ever leave? Why did I leave him _again_?! What was wrong with me?!"

"You were young and _very_ stupid," answered a voice, making the wolf jump slightly. She grabbed the photo, standing to full height as she looked around, placing the picture in her pocket.

"Who are you?" she called out, still scanning the forest. "Where are you?"

"Inside, dear Grim," the voice replied, watching in amusement as the female froze, confusion written on her face. "And must I say, your past is really horrible. A lot of lost friends, tears, lying, and fighting. Such things shouldn't happen with a young lady!"

"What are you? My conscience?" she asked, listening as the voice laughed.

"Far from it, dear! Turn around!" The wolf did as she was told, her aqua eyes seeing both a snail, and a praying mantis. "I'm actually your guide on life!"

"Are you the snail? Or are you the praying mantis?" The small, green mantis sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm the mantis, Grim!" he snapped, making her jump back in surprise by his angry voice. "The snail is my, Jerry."

"Hiya!" Jerry squeaked out, and though Grim couldn't see it, she was sure he was smiling.

"Well, in that case, my guide looks badass! Small, but still badass," she chuckled, hearing the insect sigh once more.

"I'm sure that's a complement, so thank you," he growled, shaking his head. "Anyways! What was going through your mind when you were younger? You know, when you were running away and close to dying so many times?"

"I dunno," Grim sighed, once more sitting down. "I just... wanted to protect my friends, but also keep my own life. Now that I look back on it, I'm pretty sure I could've done something else. I just wasn't thinking at the time."

"You were always such a quick one, Grim," the mantis spoke, smiling a slight smile. "You always acted first, without thinking things out. Especially when it came to talking!"

"Not my fault," she grumbled, screaming when both Jerry and mantis landed in her lap.

"Well, you just need to think, buddy!" Jerry chimed in, looking up at the wolf, his eyes seeming to stare into her soul. "Remember when you were being attacked, and you called out that one guy? Remember how you actually took some time, while running around like a maniac, to think of who would help the most?"

"Yeah... that wasn't really a fun day..." she chuckled, remembering how she had her head bashed in with a rock.

"And if you hadn't called for him, you probably wouldn't be sitting here today!" he laughed, feeling as the praying mantis got back on his shell.

"Yeah... hey! Mantis, what's your name? You never told me," The mantis looked up at her, and shrugged.

"Name's Dymka," he replied, giving a small smile. "Anyways, now that you know me, let's continue. I'm here to give back some of your friends!"

"Do _not_ tell me to go to Sniffles!" Grim snapped, glaring at Dymka. "I refuse to ask that boy for anything! He's the one who did everything to me!"

"No, no! I don't mean that, dear Grim!" he explained, shaking his head. "I mean, I've seen some of your old friends. They're in Acorn City! Some are even in Oak City!"

"Really? They all left?" The image of her old friends flashed into her mind. If she concentrated hard enough, she could probably remember where they all lived when they were in Happy Tree Town.

"Yep! After a few years being here, they all packed up and moved!" Dymka informed her, hearing her sigh. "After that, everyone you know now moved in. Speaking of leaving, where's that old clone of yours?"

"You mean Broken?" The laughter and sound of the male's voice came back to Grim as mentioned his name. "He actually got married. Damn, I haven't seen him in a long time! I don't know what ever happened to him..."

"Maybe it's time you found out!" Jerry squealed, his happy voice making the wolf smile. "Could you put us back on the tree and go find him? I'm sure he misses you!"

"Yeah... thanks guys! I owe you one!" she replied, gently picking up Jerry and putting him back on the tree, smiling when Dymka shouted at her for moving them too fast.

"And go to Acorn and Oak City when you have the chance!" Dymka called after the girl, who gave him a thumbs up in return.

The run there actually wasn't too far. After asking around town if they saw her "brother", she finally got his address. She wasted no time in getting there. In fact, she got there in about three minutes by running, regretting her decision when she got up to the door out of breath.

"Broken! Open up!" she called, knocking on the door. In a few seconds, the wooden door was flung back, reveling Broken. He hadn't changed too much, except for the face that his hair had been cut and styled differently.

"Grim?" he spoke, making the girl smile.  
"Yeah, bro," she panted, her aqua eyes meeting his green ones. "I finally came back. And let me tell you, that I've missed you so fucking much!"

"It's been a minutes, hasn't it?" he joked, patting her shoulder. "So, what brings you here?"

"Dude, I'm not sure what kind of drugs I'm on," she started out, both laughing a bit. "But I was sitting in the woods, looking at an old picture of us when we went to Slovakia, and I went down memory lane... like, badly. Then, I started talking to this praying mantis named Dymka, who was sitting on a snail's shell named Jerry. And we were talking, and they started saying how most of them moved to either Acorn or Oak city. Then the snail told me to find you, so I did, and here I am!"

Broken stared at the girl, before he started chuckling.

"Yeah, you're on some drugs," he said, earning a punch from her. "But, it's nice to see you again. I've missed you, too. I also ran into Yumi about a month ago. She said she worked as a nurse now. Damn, I miss every single one of them."

"You're not alone," she replied, smiling at him. "I wish we could find them again, and actually go on a trip, without any of us getting hurt."

"That would be awesome!" Both laughed and talked for Lord knows how long. Grim finally decided to leave when it became twilight out, and she didn't feel like walking home in the dark.

"Well, I'll see you later, Grim," Broken sighed, smiling at his sister. "Promise you'll come back?"

"Of course! You're my little brother! I'll always come back to see you!" she replied. He nodded, waving goodbye as she walked away, going back into the forest so she could return home. _'I've missed that boy. I'm gonna have to take him out somewhere sometime,'_ Grim thought as she walked along the dirt path. _'I also need to see if I can find everyone else. Damn, it's been so long. I wish I could go back and change the past, but I'm in the present. Oh well. At least I made those friends when I did.'_ The wolf smiled as she entered her house, Skully, her husky, running up to greet her. She happily patted the dog, before sitting back on the couch, pulling out her photograph and admiring it once more. _'And I'm pretty fucking happy I did, too. I still love these guys.'_

* * *

**Well, yes. My thoughts about the past, and my old OCs and friends. I actually really do miss a few of them. They all made my life actually pretty fun, and worth living. So, I have to thank them, wherever they are, and I hope they're all doing well. **

**Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go hide under the covers since it's cold, and go to sleep because it's 1:37 in the morning. Goodnight and goodbye everyone! I love you all~!**


End file.
